


In the Family

by Rahn (Rahndom)



Series: Tumblr Drables [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Smexy times, Threesome - M/M/M, Tumblr fill, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahndom/pseuds/Rahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Fill for: bruce teaching dami how to keep tim 'in the family'</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Family

Damian’s eyes are wide and his face a flaming shade of red as he sits in front of his father, eyes attentive of his studies.

“Father,” he whispers, voice hoarse and lips dry, sweaty hands itching to move from the top of his knees.

Bruce doesn’t look at him, his own eyes fierce and full of the fire Damian’s mother most likely fell in love with, and the boy can easily understand how wonderful it must be to be the recipient of such stare, but at the same time cannot be bothered with the embers of his father’s passion when the figure between his thighs lets out a long, breathy moan that echoes inside the enormous room.

“Bruce,” Drake whimpers, lips wet and bruised with all the kisses Damian has studied, has counted and memorized. “B- please.”

“Shhh,” Bruce sooths, his lips trailing fiery kisses down the teen’s snowy neck and leaving bold red marks in his wake. “Just feel, Tim, trust me.”

“I… trust you but..” Tim groans, his head thrown back, eyes feverish as he tries to claw at his mentor’s thighs, his arms, anything to gain more contact, more friction.

Anything to move Bruce’s hands from his hips and between his legs where they are most needed.

Bruce does move his hands, though they rise to the boy’s chest. Talented fingers tweaking pink nipples until they are two hard pebbles standing to attention and the teen is a squirming, shivering mess on his lap, his eyes closed, his breath ragged and even his toes are curling in delight.

Yes, he knows how to treat his beautiful Tim right.

Slowly, gently, he lets his hips thrust, watching the expression of rapture that crosses Tim’s face and drinking into its beauty before he settles a steady rhythm inside his pliant body, their bodies sliding together in unison.

Tim has always been so responsive.

His eyes stray from Tim’s face for a moment, just enough to lock gazes with his son and beckon him closer. Knowing Damian is ready to begin his lessons.

Damian does not need to be told twice, within seconds his hands are separating Tim’s knees further, his eyes memorizing every new inch of exposed skin hungrily, with the determination of one who understand the treasure that is being shared with him.

Tim’s eyes grow wide, however, the moment he feels another pair of lips kissing his toes, then his foot and go up his leg, a shy, kittenish tongue licking from his knee to the inside of his thigh.

“Wha-“

He won’t be able to utter another word, however, because Bruce delivers a forceful thrust inside him, hitting his prostate at the same time as his teeth sink into his shoulder.

“Ah!”

“Just enjoy this, Tim,” Bruce whispers in his ear, his tongue caressing the delicate curve before his teeth catch the lobe between them. “Let Damian show you how much he loves you.”

Tim is too overwhelmed, too full of sensations to do anything but nod. Especially when Damian’s calloused fingers wrap around his erection, tentatively tugging until he has found a satisfactory rhythm that brings even more pleasure to their captive.

The following half an hour will find Tim fussed in Damian’s passionate embrace. Arms and legs wrapped around the younger teen’s hips, bouncing over his cock with wanton abandon as their tongues battle for dominance of the other’s mouth. Damian’s hands are possessive over every inch of Tim’s skin he can reach and the growl of pure ecstasy that threatens to leave his mouth is proof enough to Bruce that he has made the right choice.

Of course he has seen the way the Titans have approached his sweet son. The way Superboy’s eyes seem unable to stray from his body for long, the way Kid Flash’s hands want to always be in contact with Tim’s soft, pale skin.

He knows Tim would easily be swayed away with the right encouragement.

With the right words whispered on his ear in the dark.

And he won’t allow it.

Tim is too precious for this world, too beautiful and pure to be placed among careless teenagers that won’t know how to treasure him properly.

He’s better off staying here, with Bruce, with his family.

Damian will learn to love Tim the way he needs, the way Bruce cannot.

They will keep this in the family the way Dick and Jason could not and Tim will never, ever leave them.

He is theirs.

Forever. 


End file.
